Let it Snow
by Alcapacien
Summary: Its winter time in Athanarel, and as Mel begins to get impatient, a surprise visit from a certain Marquis appears.


Disclaimer: None of this is mine; all of it is either Sherwood Smith's creation or someone else's lyrics.

_This is before anything romantic happens between the two…its kind of AU?_ _I don't know if they'd get snow in Athanarel…but in this story, they do. Indeedy. Also, they may prob. will be out of character… I haven't read the book since…summer? So yes, this is a bit OCC I guess. It hit me when I was driving in my car home and this Christmas song was on._

* * *

She sighed as she turned around from the window, letting the soft gauze fall back into place; she had been looking at the grey sky and a sudden thought of familiar grey eyes ruined the pleasure of watching snow fall. Winter had set in at Athanarel, and the snow was quickly covering the bare gardens. The crisp air was great for refreshing oneself after a boring court session. Yet after days of being cooped up inside, the impatient Countess itching to go outside. She slowly wandered back to her cushion in front of the fire before a hesitant knock sounded on her doorframe.

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful  
__But the fire is so delightful  
__And since we've no place to go  
__Let it Snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

"Come in," she said lazily, looking up from her warm seat at the tapestry.

As it was moved aside, a tall figure entered the room, grey eyes shining with intense warmth, blonde hair tied back in a tie. Absentmindedly, the Lady noticed that strands were falling out before she returned to hear what he had said.

"I'm sorry to bother you Lady Meliara, but I can't make it back to the Royal Wings in this snow…and…I brought hot chocolate as a peace offering."

_It doesn't show signs of stopping  
__And I've brought some corn for poppin'  
__The lights are turned down low  
__Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

Startled, all Meliara could do was blink her eyes for a couple of seconds. Finally she opened her mouth, and said intelligently, "Where's Bran?"

His eyes seemed to fall, and she quickly tried to amend herself, "Not that I mind you being here Lord Vidanric…but…wouldn't people start gossiping?"

His mouth smirked lightly as he replied, "Ah…but most are off at Tamara's ball…unless they are like us and have escaped."

She blushed, and motioned for him to sit on the extra seat next to her, busying herself with moving her skirt out of the way. After Meliara accepted the mug of hot chocolate, the conversation seemed to flow throughout the room.

_When we finally kiss goodnight  
__How I'll hate going out in a storm  
__But if you really, really hold me tight  
__All the way home I'll be warm_

There were times that night when Meliara felt as if there was something more underlying the mood of the room. Several times she felt as if Vidanric was trying to send her something through his eyes. At one point, when she bent over to pour herself more coffee, he had leaned down too. They both looked up into each others eyes, and for a moment, time froze.

Meliara noticed the raging passion in his grey eyes…yet they weren't grey so much as silver now, she noticed. She could feel his soft breath upon his cheek, and she knew that the pink flush was coming to her face.

Vidanric looked into the soft blue eyes across from him; the ones he held so dear to him, and could hardly control his impulses. As the slight blush spread across her face, he couldn't help but let a small smile come across his own.

"Here, let me," he said softly, his lips barely moving, eyes never leaving hers.

As if a spell was broken, Meliara quickly looked back at the fire and made a pretense of making sure that it had wood, not fooling him a bit. After he finished pouring out more chocolate for the both of them, she turned back to him, the red on her face not all from the close proximity to flames.

_The fire is slowly dying  
__And my dear, we're still goodbying  
__As long as you love me so  
__Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

Vidanric knew he had to make his move soon, or else this night would have been for naught. He could sense that his Mel was beginning to close herself off to him, and that he'd have to be polite and leave soon. But he hadn't planned this so carefully to have it all go awry. Getting his resolve back, he slowly put his cup down to the ground and looked straight at Meliara as she spoke.

Startled, she looked at him, and stopped in the middle of her sentence about the Petitioner's Court earlier that day. "Did I say something wrong Vid-I mean Lord Vidanric?"

"You can call me Vidanric," he said, trying his hardest to be brave about this tense subject, "but you did not say something wrong. I merely…have something to…tell you."

Meliara looked at him confusedly, he never seemed to be nervous before, so what was bothering him now? She also set down her cup and nervously folded her hands in her lap.

_When we finally kiss goodnight  
__How I'll hate going out in a storm  
__But if you really, really hold me tight  
__All the way home I'll be warm_

Vidanric slowly moved closer to her, making sure their eyes stayed connected this time. He slowly grabbed her hands in hers and held them gently, marveling at the small fingers she had, and yet how they seemed to be so strong in all she did.

Meliara fought down her panic as she sat completely still, staring into those lovely silver eyes. For some reason, they were giving her a sense of peace and trust in this man across from her; no matter how bad of terms they seemed to get on whenever they met.

Vidanric was finally close enough to her face where their noses were nearly touching. With the last ounce of valor he posed, he leaned in and softly met her lips. As he did, he felt her stiffen in front of him, but then she relaxed, and somewhat hesitantly, returned the kiss. After what seemed to last forever, the two slowly pulled apart, hands still holding one another, and they stared at one another.

_The fire is slowly dying  
__And my dear, we're still goodbying  
__As long as you love me so  
__Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

Silence reigned before the flickering flames caused one to speak. "I guess my fire is dying," Meliara said, her voice soft.

"I…I'll take that as my cue to leave you tonight then." Vidanric said, slowly standing up and letting go of her hands.

Meliara escorted him to the tapestry, her mind still minutes behind, lingering in that kiss. As the two silently stood at the door, Vidanric cleared his throat.

"Thank you for sharing your room and company tonight…" he began, not quite sure what to say after the event that they had just partaken in.

"I should be thanking you…the hot chocolate was perfect for such a dreary evening, and you were the perfect company." Meliara said on auto-pilot.

As the two said goodbye, Meliara wandered back to their cushions and picked up the cooling mugs and empty pitcher. After setting them on her desk where she knew that Mora would pick them up, she once again returned to the window. Again, she looked up into the sky, but this time, when the grey brought back to mind those haunting eyes, she did not look away.

Across Athanarel, two nobles stood at windows watching the snow fall with bright eyes and cheeks, and slowly murmured as one, "_Let it snow…let it snow…let it snow._"


End file.
